what should i do?
by amicheresa
Summary: hey hey hey this a new story ands i am quite proud of it. so you got to see what happens in the end. so wait to see


This is the story of damon salvator.

damon was a 17 year old in 11th grade. damon was bullied in school because of his gothic apperence. The guys would hide his stuff around the school and would beat him up after words. When damon got home his parents would beat him up, and tell him how they with he was never born. damon did have a girlfriend though and she was the only one who understood him. Her name is elana gilbert. She is in 11th grade and is 17. she is a brunette with deep brown eyes and is captain of the cheerleading team. elana and evan both love each other. All the guys at the school wonder how damon got a girlfriend like elana. And all damon says is-"I love her and she loves me".

At school damon hangs with elana and forgets all his problems at home as if they never existed.

"so damon?" elana said

"im sorry what did you say elana?" damon snapped out of his daze to see that damon had asked him a question.

"I was wondering if you would like to spend the night at my house tonight, we could have a horror movie marathon. So wanna?"elana questioned

damon leaned over and kissed elana

"of course elana I would love to" damon told elana watching her smile at damon

Riiiiinnnnnngggggg

"that's the bell sweet cheeks, ill see you at my house tonight" elana said then got up and walked to her car.

"hey elana can I just go strait to your house" damon asked

"yeah sure hop in"elana opened the passenger side door for damon

"thanks baby"

"anything for you" elana laughed and started the car. As she was about to drive away two guys started cussing at evan. 'go to hell' they yelled.

"hey! Go die in a hole and ill dig it for you!" yelled elana and sped off. Don't listen to them there just jealous that you get all this" elana pointed to herself. That made evan laugh

"yep I really am lucky!" damon turned and kissed elanas forehead.

The drive was less than 10 mins long so they stopped by taco bell and grabbed dinner. As they walked into taco bell they saw their best friend bonnie.

"omg hey guys!" bonnie yelled across the place

"hey bonnie" both elana and damon said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

"ok ok enough with the loveiduby stuff" bonnie said to them

"what you jealous?" damon asked

"well yeah you to are in love and my love is my body pillow!" bonnie said then dragged them to her table where she ordered food for elana and damon. Two tacos and a coke to share.

"so bonnie are you going to prom?" elana asked

"yep" bonnie looked embarrassed

"who are you taking?" damon asked

"well I was planning to go ask Jeremy"

"wait nick, my brother jer?" jenny asked

"yes I like him plus hes in our grade, plus if we get married well be sisters" bonnie, elana and I laughed at this comment.

"but if you marry Jeremy and I marry elana then we'll all be siblings" damon remarked

They were silent for a minute but then laughed at the idea of them all being related. They talked for a few more hours then damon and elana left to go back to her place.

"well were here now before we go in I have to ask you something?" elana asked damon

"yeah anything" damon told elana

"do you want to move in with me?"elana asked

"seriously? I would love to!" damon said then kissed elana with passion.

"omg yay!" elana got out of her car and ran into the house. damon followed and he and elana spent the rest of the night in bed. (just sleeping). When morning came around elana was already up making coffee.

"good morning damon" elana said walking into the room with coffee for damon but elana was upset

"hey sweet cheeks" damon said "are you ok"

"yeah yeah just relax and have some coffee" elana told and handed him the coffee

Damon took a sip and screamed and fell to the ground.

"I knew it!"

Elana grabbed a gun from under her shirt and pointed it at damon

"how come you never told me!" elana said while tearing up

"what do you mean" damon started getting up slowly

"you're a vampire, why didn't you tell me" elana pointed the gun to damons heart

"what, how..how did you find out?" damon questioned

"your brother Stefan gave me the tip, and at first I thought he was joking but then he told me to put revane into your coffee. And if you screamed it would mean the revane burned your throat, then you would be a vampire. So again how come you didn't tell me?" elana questioned

"don't do anything you'll regret elana" damon grabbed the gun and snapped it in half.

"let… !" elana jabbed a needle of revane in damons leg. And just like that damon was out cold.

But what should elana do next?

Find out in chap 2 bye bye


End file.
